1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing flock transfers and appliques. Specifically, the invention is directed to methods of manufacturing flock transfers which exhibit an enhanced texture, particularly flock transfers composed of a plurality of precolored flock. More particularly, the present invention is directed to improved decorative appliques, preferably composed of flock, which may be sewn, ironed or otherwise applied or adhered onto fabric and improved methods of manufacturing such appliques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Appliques are conventionally manufactured by processes which involve embroidery, screen printing and flocking.
Embroidered appliques are made by stitching designs with thread into a fabric base material, and then cutting the applique out of the material. Later a stitching can be added to the edge of the material for a more finished-looking product. Examples can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,060 and 3,816,211.
Embroidered appliques suffer from disadvantages including being the most expensive type of applique to produce, in addition to being slow to produce because of the speed of the looms. Moreover, it is difficult or impossible to achieve fine detail in the designs because of the limitations in the stitching process.
Screen printed appliques are made by screen printing textile inks directly onto a textile, and then cutting out the applique. In the alternative, a pre-cut textile applique, with or without a stitched edge, can be screen printed.
Screen printed appliques are perceived as being an inferior products relative to an embroidered applique because they can lack three-dimensionality, rich texture, brilliant appearance, and wash-fastness.
Appliques made by flocking are conventionally made by screen printing a flocking adhesive onto a textile surface; applying flock fibers by vibration, gravity, or electrostatic charges; drying the adhesive and vacuum cleaning excess flock fibers away; cutting the applique into a desired shape; and stitching the edge for a finished look. There are two basic methods of applying flock to a surface. The first method is referred to as direct flocking. The second is by means of flock transfers.
In the former instance, the flock is applied directly to the surface that forms the finished product. Usually wallpaper, carpets and decorative elements of garments are produced in this manner. An example of direct flocking is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,050 to MUMPOWER. This particular direct flocking method allows the use of different color and size of flock in the same design surface to be flocked. Each color of flock is passed through a screen that restricts that color to the desired part of an adhesive layer. A multicolor flock design is thus obtained on the surface on the substrate being flocked.
Multicolor direct flocking suffers a number of disadvantages. It is an exacting procedure with many variables to be controlled requiring specialized flocking equipment and an environment that is controlled for relative humidity. During the startup of such a procedure many reject-quality articles may result as the variables are adjusted by trial and error until the desired result is found. Further, if the article to be decorated has an uneven surface like many textiles, then density of the flock, control, speed and the quality of the finished design i.e. sharpness of lines separating colors, vivid images, etc., would be adversely affected. It is believed that direct flocking has been limited in use in the United States.
Examples of flock transfers or appliques, i.e., the second method of employing flock fibers in a decorative manner, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,929, to OTOMINE, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,100 and 4,396,662 both to HIGASHIGUCHI and U.K. Pat. application No. 2,065,031 to MAITLAND and U.K. Pat. application No. 2,126,951 to TRANSWORTH. Transfers are formed by applying flock to a release sheet having a temporary release adhesive coating. The flock is then colored with different color inks and coated with a binding layer and hot melt adhesive in a desired decorative design. The transfers are applied to articles using heat and pressure. The release sheet is peeled away leaving a finished decorative design.
Conventional multicolor flock transfers also suffer from a number of disadvantages. The basic underlying problem is that the flock transfers use a very short fiber and are, therefore, relatively flat so that a plush textured multicolored look is not achieved. Thus, a transfer having a richly textured appearance has not been achieved using flock to justify the additional cost over conventional screen printing. Flock fibers of conventional multicolor flock transfers must be short because of a fundamental limitation of conventional flock transfer manufacturing methods caused by the problem of penetrating the flock fiber with printing ink to form the desired design. Typical flock fibers used in multicolor flock transfers are only about 0.3 mm long because if fibers longer than about 0.3 mm are used, it is difficult for subsequently applied ink to penetrate along the full length of the fibers; when a sufficient amount of ink is supplied to do so there results a smudged design. This is unlike direct flocking which can use precolored flocks of approximately 0.5 mm to 3 mm in length.
In conventional direct flocking procedures, prior to the inventions disclosed and claimed in U.S. Ser. No. 88,292 and PCT Application No. PCT/US88/02828, as well as the inventions disclosed in this application, it is extremely difficult to achieve fine, clear detailed designs by direct flocking onto textiles because the results are dependent on procedures that are difficult to control, and the textile surface is uneven. It is also difficult, for the same reasons, to control the wash-fastness or durability of direct flocked appliques.
The transfers or appliques produced by traditional or conventional flock heat transfer methods are made by heat transferring the flock image to a textile, removing the heat transfer carrier paper, and cutting out the applique from the textile, then stitching the edge. Traditional flock heat transfer appliques, however, have not been successful because of a lack of texture, brilliance, and wash-fastness or durability. Further, the application of conventional flock heat transfers is limited to certain types of surfaces and therefore flock heat transfers have limited commercial uses. Moreover, flock transfers and appliques in accordance with the present invention are esthetically superior to conventional flock transfers and appliques in that the inventive transfers and appliques appear more similar to a woven fabric because the individual fibers of the flock are precolored before flocking in contrast to conventional flock transfer techniques wherein the flock transfer is printed with colors to form the desired design. Thus, in flock transfers and appliques in accordance with the present invention there is what can be referred to as point-by-point separation of color which causes a more vivid and distinct demarcation between areas of different color.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the previously discussed conventional methods of manufacturing appliques.
In particular, appliques made in accordance with the present invention are advantageous because they can be produced more inexpensively than embroidery while offering finer design detail. In addition, the present invention has greater texture and durability than both traditional screen printed and flock heat transfer appliques.